Stories: Brainiac Maniac
Written by: Redfork2000 & CaptainRustbolt21 Plot When Alan discovers that Red Fork has a small cousin called Red Spoon, he sees it as an opportunity to force the Red Crystals into surrendering. However, appearances are often deceiving, and Alan will soon realize that this small pony isn't as easy of a target as he once thought. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Red Spoon * Alan Robertson * Tom/Bronze Cog * Windy Cloud * Lucy Light/Starshine * Fearmaster * Morning Glory * Grim Shadow Story During the beautiful dusk within Echo Creek, as stars begin to shine through the sky, Alan Robertson, owner of HyperTech Industries, is seen wearing his signature white and blue suit with a blue scarf. He begins to approach the front door of Red Spoon's restaurant before stopping to admire the establishment. * Alan: 'Hm... Well, I have never been to this all-you-can-eat restaurant (pulls out his phone) and the reviews of this firm do speak very highly of it. ''He puts away his phone and finally enters the restaurant. It doesn't seem very busy as of right now, with only a few guests sitting in tables and booths. Walking near the counter, he taps on the bell to get ahold of the attention of a waiter. He then sees a waiter come towards him and help him to a table. When asked for his order, Alan askes for a filet mignon, wrapped in bacon and cooked medium-well, with a bowl of cottage cheese as a side dish. When his order was done and the waiter was gone, Alan waits patiently for his order to come. '' ''During that time, Alan notices that out of all of the other tables and booths of this establishment, he saw one, insanely large table right smack dab in the middle of the dining area; it's probably about ten times the normal diameter of a regular table. Weird... '' ''As Alan was looking at the strangely huge table, he saw a small, red pony come and deliver Alan's order. * 'Red Spoon: '(placing Alan's food on the table) Enjoy. Alan kinda leans back in surprise of seeing this little foal serving him food and sounding mature about it. Before Red Spoon left, Alan spoke up. * 'Alan: '''Um, aren't you too young to be working in this establishment? * '''Red Spoon: '''Well yes, yes I am. At least that's what almost everyone says. But I fulfill every requirement the government recommends, and besides, I have a pretty good lawyer, so everything's okay. ''Alan narrows his eyes, unconvinced. * 'Alan: '''Would it be rude to say that I don't believe your claims? * '''Red Spoon: '''Well, you wouldn't be the first one to say so. I'd love to stay and explain all the details of it, but I have more customers to attend, so if you excuse me I'll be heading back to the kitchen. Enjoy your food. ''Alan sees Red Spoon leave back to the kitchen before turning to look at his filet mignon. As the juices of the tenderloin made the food glisten, he grabs his knife and fork and cuts a piece of the mignon. Looking at it for a second, Alan makes sure no one is looking at him before he proceeds to lower his scarf, revealing his mouth. Moving the slice of meat closer to his face, he readies himself to open his mouth and eat this delicacy... Unfortunately, before he can, the Red Crystals arrive in the restaurant. They all sit down at the large table Alan had seen before. Red Spoon then comes to take their orders, before heading back into the kitchen. As they sat there, casually chatting with each other and talking about Bright Spark's defeat like it's nobody's business, Alan glares at the heroes, recognizing their involvement in the Dr. Zack/Mr. Red ordeal and evading their deaths at the hands of his highly-skilled Purple-Ops. '' * '''Red Fork: '''That pony never learns, does he? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah. And he isn't even getting much better at his evil plans. * '''Blast: '''I think his last rightfully good plan was when he polluted the forest with his huge factory. * '''Alice: '''And not even that one was all that effective. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I think we should focus on the more dangerous villains. You know, like that alien gem. * '''Tommy: '''You mean Cosmos? * '''Alice: '''Well, that robot he brought with him was nothing to sneeze at. * '''Blast: '''We do need to prepare for that.Category:Stories '''Alien gem?' he thought, intrigued. Interesting... He tries to keep his attention on their conversation when he finally took a bite of his filet mignon. It was DELICIOUS. It was perfectly cooked, it tasted fresh, and the juices and spices were just right! He briefly cracks an uncharacteristic smile before shaking it off and continuing to eat his delicacy, paying his full attention to the Red Crystals. Meanwhile, Red Spoon arrived at their table to give them their food, and Red Fork started to devour his way through a bunch of different dishes, eating like a pig. * 'Blue Ocean: '''You may want to consider improving your manners soon. * '''Alice: '''That wouldn't be a bad idea... * '''Red Spoon: '''Well... enjoy your food, guys.Category:Stories by Redfork2000 ''Alan reacted very negatively when Red Fork starts eating like an absolute slob; he lifted his arm near his face and pulls his food closer to him just so he and his delicacy don't get covered in whatever tiny bits of the food this gluttonous pony didn't eat. Making an audible growl when he didn't stop immediately to realize his actions, Alan spoke up. * 'Alan: '''Sir! Please use proper manners. There are people here who are trying to EAT! ''The Red Crystals all stop talking or eating, and look at Alan. * 'Red Fork: '''Sorry... * '''Blast: '''Oh dear... * '''Blue Ocean: '''I told you Red Fork... * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah... * '''Alan: '''My word, is everyone even comfortable with the likes of you with that behavior? I don’t suppose you act like that on every dinner date! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, he doesn't do that when he's dating Twilight, but besides that... * '''Blast: '''Every other time. ''At this point, Alan is kinda causing a scene in the restaurant. However, he was too angry at them to notice the unruly behavior. Red Spoon walks up to the Red Crystals. * 'Red Spoon: '''You may want to try and improve those manners if only to avoid conflicts like this in the future. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, I'll try. But I can't promise anything. * '''Red Spoon: '''Ok. Enjoy your food. ''Red Spoon walks away from the Red Crystals' table, with his usual mature expression. More than a child, he seemed like a child-sized adult. When Alan witness Red Spoon’s method of disciplining them, he was enraged. However, this gave him the time to realize his behavior and proceeds to wisen up a little bit. In need of answers to this wearisome act of authority (because why would he just let them go without so much of a firm voice, much less kicking them out?), Alan gets up from his table and calmly calls Red Spoon. * 'Alan: '''Sir, I need your presence for a minute. ''Red Spoon hears Alan's call for him, turns around and walks towards Alan, with the same mature expression he always has. * 'Red Spoon: '''Yes? How can I help you? * '''Alan: '''I find your method of disciplining the diners for unruly behavior absolutely unacceptable. Though I admit being a contributor to the disruption, the group are the instigators and would normally be taken care of through disciplinary action, something of which you seem to not have enacted towards that specific ground. Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 ''Looming over the foal prodigy, he empathizes his disappointment by crossing his arms and raising his head. * 'Alan: '''I do hope you have a reasonable explanation to punish them with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. * '''Red Spoon: '''Well, although I don't owe you any explanations, I can still give you one. First of all, those there are the Red Crystals, one of the leading teams of the Locked Room Gang. Not to mention, no one ever seems to have a problem with Red Fork's manners. All the other customers don't mind as long as it doesn't affect them directly. Besides, I have no policies about table manners. As long as they treat everyone respectfully and don't do anything that's against the law, I have no problem with it. I know my cousin can be messy when he eats, but that's just how he is. He's not hurting anyone, and the other customers really seem to not mind. ''Alan listens to Red Spoon's fairly reasonable statement about his lackluster attempt of authority towards these Red Crystals. But what part of Red Spoon's explanation that really caught Alan's ears is this... * 'Alan: '(moving his hands in a 'hold it right there' motion) If we could just backtrack a second... did you mention being the cousin of Red Fork? * 'Red Spoon: '''Yes, what about it? Don't you see the resemblance? * '''Alan: '''I never paid attention to the detail... ''He said this as he looks back and forth to Red Fork and Red Spoon. If what Red Spoon has said is true, then this could be a perfect means to bringing down the Red Crystals for good and ensure they HyperTech Agency’s secrecy. After a minute, he finally made a response. * 'Alan: '''Anyway, it was nice talking to you and clearing this up. I would like to request a carry-out box and the check. I do believe I’ve overstayed my welcome. * '''Red Spoon: '''Very well. ''Red Spoon does as Alan asks, still keeping that mature look on his face. Meanwhile, the Red Crystals in the background were up to their usual antics again, with Red Fork easting messily, Blue Ocean telling him to stop, Blast and Tommy laughing at some bad jokes, and Alice sighing as she just took a sip from her iced tea. Alan glares at the inconsiderate and pigsty Red Fork with disgust. Is Red Fork seriously the leader of this band? Once Red Spoon has given Alan what he desired, he places his delicious filet mignon and cottage cheese into the carryout box and reads the check. The filet mignon itself was $17.99, with the bacon wrapping costing an additional $1.49, and the cottage cheese side dish is $4.99. With a $3.49 total tax, the check accumulates to $27.96. He adds a 50% tip onto the check, rising it to $41.94. He places his debit card with the paper check and waits for Red Spoon’s return so he can withdrawal his money. Once he has paid his check, he takes his food and leaves the premise. He walks past the crystals, glaring at all of them before leaving the establishment. He has a plan in his mind... One Time Skip Later... Night has fully settled in Echo Creek. Deep within the underground operations of the HyperTech Agency’s base, the Alcatraz State Penitentiary, we see a deep purple spherical room, with an open gate and a giant “V” in the middle of the room; the meeting area of the Purple Ops strike team. Mr. Robertson stands in the middle of the letter V, where the members of the Purple-Ops he had assigned for (Starshine, Grim Shadow, Windy Cloud, Morning Glory, and the Fearmaster) sit patiently near the walls of the meeting room. * 'Alan: '''This is an abduction operation. ''He, at first, simply said as he pulls out a holographic device and activates it, showing the exterior model of Red Spoon’s establishment. A specific someone of the Purple-Ops should remember that... * 'Alan: '''You lot will be infiltrating this restaurant at the time which is closed, which it is right now, and kidnap the manager of the establishment. * '''Windy Cloud: '''Wait a moment... isn't that Red Spoon's restaurant? * '''Starshine: '''What about it? * '''Windy Cloud: '''Nothing special, I was there once, that's all. * '''Grim Shadow: '''So you're sending all five of us to kidnap a foal? * '''Alan: '''Precisely. Though, it does concern me that the little one runs a rather successful restaurant business. Actually, it makes me wonder how he managed to convince the government to- * '''Morning Glory: '(yawns loudly) Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can ya hurry up? Me n’ my flowers need to rest. * 'Alan: '''Fair enough. ''He turns off the hologram and slowly walks back to the gateway. * '''Alan: For the likes of you, a child abduction should be as simple as taking candy from a baby. Do not come back here unless you truly believe that the mission is unsalvageable, least if you all don’t want any corporal punishment. Understand? * Purple-Ops: 'Yes, sir. * '''Windy Cloud: '''Let's just get this over with. * '''Grim Shadow: '''This won't even break a sweat. ''Cut back to Red Spoon's restaurant. It is closing time! Red Spoon is cleaning off the tables of the dining area as he prepares to close the establishment for the day. Outside of the building, the Purple-Ops are hiding within the shadows of an alleyway one block away from the restaurant. * 'Fearmaster: '''There it is... * '''Starshine: '''Ok, what's the plan? * '''Grim Shadow: '''Plan? It's a small foal. We could just break into the place, beat him up and kidnap him just like that. He can't do anything to stop us from doing so. ''Morning Glory stared at Grim Shadow for a second from that response. * 'Morning Glory: '''What? You're not above beating up small children?? * '''Grim Shadow: '''Hey, we've got to do what we've got to do. Let's just go inside and take him out. * '''Windy Cloud: '''I'm sure we can find a way to kidnap the foal without resorting to violence. * '''Grim Shadow: '''Seriously guys? You're all starting to sound like that pesky gang with their stupid morals and stuff. * '''Fearmaster: '''I agree. Morality is a highly overrated concept. ''Suddenly, they hear feedback from their earpieces. * 'Alan '(earpiece): Every one of you, shut up! I care not for your opinions on morality. Just bust in and kidnap the foal. Nobody, not even the Red Crystals, will be present to stop the abduction. Just get it over with. * 'Morning Glory: '(sighs) Fine. C'mon, Windy Cloud! Let's go! * 'Windy Cloud: '''Let's go. ''The Purple-Ops sneak up to the restaurant and see Red Spoon through the window as he cleans the tables. * 'Windy Cloud: '''Ok, let's do this. * '''Grim Shadow: '''Piece of cake. ''Using her agrokinetic powers, Morning Glory summons thick vines from the ground they stand in and use them to break open the window, startling Red Spoon. As broken glass flew and flora spreads throughout the ground and walls of the building, Morning Glory casually hops inside the restaurant, with the other Purple-Ops members preparing to do the same. She says the following words in a tone that screams ‘dissonant serenity’... * 'Morning Glory: '''Hiya! Sorry about the mess, but we’re doing some errand that involves your abduction. So, if you just make it easy for us and- ''Red Spoon charges up his trusty frying pan, and then shoots out a powerful magic fire blast at Morning Glory, completely scorching her. * '''Morning Glory: ''Owie...'' * Red Spoon: 'I'm sorry, I have other plans tonight. So if you excuse me, I must be going. ''As Red Spoon walks away, Windy Cloud breaks into the restaurant through another window. * 'Windy Cloud: '''I don't think so, little guy! * '''Red Spoon: '''Windy Cloud? You too? * '''Windy Cloud: '''Wait, you know my name? * '''Red Spoon: '''Of course. I remember all of my customers' names. * '''Windy Cloud: '''Wow... I mean, that won't save you, little guy! * '''Red Spoon: '''Oh, I know that. * '''Windy Cloud: '''Eat lightning, kid! ''Windy Cloud summons a storm cloud, and then kicks it, shooting a lightning bolt at Red Spoon. Red Spoon smiles, and then, using his magic horn, teleports himself and Morning Glory, causing them to switch places. As a result, Red Spoon is now in a safe position, while Morning Glory gets zapped by the lightning bolt. * 'Morning Glory: '''OW! * '''Windy Cloud: '''Whoops! Sorry Morning Glory... ''While the tactic was clever, there was one thing he overlooked: some members of the Purple-Ops haven’t entered the restaurant yet and are still outside. The Fearmaster takes advantage of this and readies his weapon. * 'Fearmaster: '''Let’s see what a child like you fears! Maybe the ''boogie man! He opens fire his weapon, releasing a green gas of Poison Phobia towards the young foal. Unfortunately for him, Red Spoon hadn't actually overlooked this possibility. As soon as he heard Fearmaster's voice, he stepped back, watching as the green gas came towards him. He then smiled and switched places with Windy Cloud. By the time Windy Cloud had realized what had just happened, it was too late. She was now facing her greatest fears: Spiders, bats, and most of all.. being locked up in prison by Blue Ocean himself, before the blue stallion proceeds to marry Lemon Glass. Windy Cloud lets out a high-pitched scream as she's tortured by the Poison Phobia, while Red Spoon just watches from a distance, making sure to stay away from the green gas. Suddenly, another window is broken, as Starshine enters the restaurant as well. * 'Starshine: '''Step aside, let the true star of this show take care of this! ''Starshine smiles wide, her teeth being so shiny that they emit a blinding ray of light. Red Spoon snatches one of Starshine's mirrors, and puts it in front of her, causing the light to reflect itself back at Starshine, leaving her blind. * 'Starshine: '''Aagh! My eyes! ''Starshine covers her eyes with her hands, giving Red Spoon the chance to attack. He simply teleports to behind Starshine, and ducks. Starshine steps back, still in pain due to her eyes' exposure to the bright light, and she trips on Red Spoon and falls on her back. Red Spoon then just grabs the broom he uses to sweep the floor, and sweeps Starshine out of the restaurant through the front door. Red Spoon suddenly feels the floor of his establishment rumble and, before he can recognize what is causing it, two huge vines come out and wrap itself around the foal, minimizing his ability to move. '' * '''Morning Glory: '''Quick, Oliver! Teleport him to the base now! * '''Fearmaster: '(From a distance) It’s Grim Shadow! Suddenly, the entire room goes dark, as Grim Shadow appears. * 'Grim Shadow: '''Let's get rid of this puny pony now. ''Red Spoon quickly teleports himself out of the vines, and behind Grim Shadow. Grim Shadow quickly turned around, and caused a huge shadow explosion around himself, the attack blasting Red Spoon against a wall, the first attack that actually managed to do any damage. * 'Grim Shadow: '''Let's take you to the base. ''Grim Shadow attempts to teleport Red Spoon away, but Red Spoon teleports himself out of sight, making Grim Shadow mistakingly believe he successfully teleported Red Spoon away. * 'Grim Shadow: '''See? That was too easy. * '''Windy Cloud: '(still suffering due to the Poison Phobia) Aah! Help! * 'Grim Shadow: '''Ugh... seriously? Let's just get out of here. Red Spoon is back at the base now. * '''Morning Glory: '''Alrighty! But first... ''Morning Glory summons flowery bushes around the suffering Windy Cloud, where it proceeds to release spores around the pony, emitting a pacifying effect to her. It causes her to calm down and eventually fall asleep. Grabbing the snoring prankster pony, Morning Glory, alongside the other members of the Purple-Ops, regroup. * 'Morning Glory: '''Alright, Grim Shadow! Take us away! ''Grim Shadow teleports the Purple-Ops away, back to the base. Once the Purple-Ops are gone, Red Spoon peeks out from his hiding place. He had teleported himself into the kitchen, where they wouldn't see him. Once he was certain the Purple-Ops were gone, he came out of the kitchen and began to repair the damages to his establishment. Meanwhile, the Purple-Ops have now returned to Alcatraz, certain that they have achieved their goal. They wait for Alan to finally come to them and, when he does come, they stood straight with grins of confidence. Soon, they'll be showered with praise for their success in the mission. * 'Alan: '(Staring at the Purple-Ops) So... Am I to assume that you all succeeded in your mission? * 'Morning Glory: '(confidently) Mmhm! * 'Alan: '''Where is he? * '''Morning Glory: '''Grim Shadow teleported him here! We thought the guards would imprison him when we got him here- * '''Alan: '''He is not here. ''The Purple-Ops fell silent by the response. * 'Fearmaster: '... I beg your pardon? * 'Alan: '''Red Spoon was never detected entering the premises and the guards confirmed so. * '''Grim Shadow: '''What? * '''Windy Cloud: '''But how? We all saw Grim Shadow teleport him! * '''Starshine: '''How can he not be here? * '''Morning Glory: '(Panicking a little) Grim Shadow, I thought you teleported him to base! * 'Grim Shadow: '''I did! Are you calling me a liar? (intimidating stare) * '''Starshine: '''Well, there's got to be some kind of explanation to this. He couldn't just disappear, right? * '''Windy Cloud: '''Wait a moment... he's a unicorn! Of course, he could've disappeared! Unicorns can teleport themselves with their magic! * '''Morning Glory: '''But- But- But he- * '''Alan: '''Silence! ''Alan yells, causing the Purple-Ops to divert their attention to their superior. * 'Alan: '''Windy Cloud does have a point. From the start, I was suspicious of the fact that Red Spoon isn’t nearly as helpless as I thought. The reason why I sent you all after the foal anyways because I thought I was merely being superstitious. But, now that my beliefs are to be confirmed... ''Alan rubs his chin, thinking to himself before looking up with determination. * 'Alan: '''If this red foal is worthy enough to have my genius clash against his, then I will not hesitate to capture him through more direct means. (Points to the Purple-Ops) Unless I specifically need any of you for something, you will all be sentenced to 48 hours of solitary confinement for the failure of your mission! * '''Fearmaster: '''WHAT?! * '''Windy Cloud: '''That's unfair! * '''Starshine: '''NOOO! * '''Grim Shadow: '''Ugh, cut it out, it's not that bad. * '''Alan: '''Guards! Take them away! ''The soldiers did what they ordered and led the Purple-Ops out of Alan's sight. Alan then proceeds to pull out his phone and speed-dial Zoey. After a minute of patience, the Octoling picks up. * 'Zoey '(Phone): HyperTech Industries, Incorporated. How can I help you? * 'Alan: '''Zoey, it's Mr. Robertson. * '''Zoey '(Phone): Oh! Hello, sir. Anything I can help you with. * 'Alan: '''I need you to prepare yourself. There's something I want you to do... ''Meanwhile, in Red Spoon's restaurant, the red foal had just finished replacing the windows, retiling the floors, and generally fixing up the mess the Purple-Ops had created. It is still night when Red Spoon was done cleaning up. * 'Red Spoon: '''Well, I think that's it. The restaurant is fully restored. (yawns) I think it's time for me to finally go home now. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, and it's already midnight by now. ''Red Spoon heads towards the front door to close and lock his restaurant until tomorrow. However, before he could get a chance to open the door, he heard some rustling sounds coming from the dining area. When he turns around to see what was making that noise, the only thing that is out of the ordinary was one of the windows being open. It was still suspicious enough for him to arm himself and investigate. There could be an intruder, after all. Red Spoon grabs his trusty frying pan, and walks around the dining area, trying to see if there are any more intruders. Not too long ago a group of them had come, so it's not too farfetched to believe there might be more intruders lurking around. As Red Spoon continues to search for any potential intruders, an Octoling wearing white armor is clinging on the ceiling of the dining room, armed with a modified Octobrush, preparing to strike the foal when the time is right. Eventually, when Red Spoon is right under her, the Octoling lets go of her grip and falls down to strike the foal. Luckily for him, Red Spoon reacts just in time and his frying pan clashed with the Octoling's Octobrush. The Octoling ends up falling back from the foal, jumping to a nearby table, holding the high ground. However, Red Spoon quickly teleports out of sight. While the Octoling looks around trying to see where he is, Red Spoon sees an opportunity, and strikes her with a powerful fire blast, burning her as he comes out of his hiding place. The blast caused her to fall down from the table and onto the ground. Picking herself back up, she points her Octobrush towards the foal as she grabs something from her back. * '???: '(Deep voice filter) 'I assume you believe you hold the advantage of this battle merely because you are a skilled Unicorn. Am I not wrong? * '''Red Spoon: '''Being a unicorn isn't enough. More important than the abilities is the knowledge of how to use and exploit them. ''Red Spoon shoots a fire blast upwards, which causes a chandelier to fall on the Octoling. However, the Octoling was quickly able to destroy the chandelier before it can fall on her using her Octobrush. * '???: '''I doubt it won't be difficult... if you don't have such an ability. ''The Octoling reveals three silver spheres that she pulled out from her back and proceeds to throw them at Red Spoon's general direction. After that, she rushes towards the red foal and they both clash again. While they were fighting, the silver spheres suddenly pop open, revealing mysterious grey glowing balls. Their presence suddenly caused Red Spoon's unicorn magic to waver as he begins to lose his grip on his frying pan. Red Spoon quickly realizes what's happening. * 'Red Spoon: '''Clever... ''Red Spoon then slides below the Octoling, taking advantage of his small size, and once he's behind her, he performs a spinning kick on the ground, knocking her off her feet. Red Spoon then jumps onto the table and then leaps onto the Octoling. While the attack isn't as devastating as Red Fork's signature smashing move, it still causes decent damage. The Octoling groaned in pain but isn't done just yet. Picking herself back up, she uses her Octobrush to leave an ink trail as she pursues the red foal and when she got close enough, she slaps Red Spoon across the face twice with her weapon before hitting him hard enough to send him flying to a wall. By doing so, however, she inadvertently throws him far enough from the mysterious orbs, causing Red Spoon's magical abilities, though slow and gradual, to begin recovering. * 'Red Spoon: '''But not clever enough. ''Red Spoon had obtained what he was looking for. His magic was recovering. By now staying away from the orbs, he could now fight as his full potential. He picked up his frying pan with his magic again and began shooting fire blasts at the Octoling. She parries the fire blasts using her Octobrush and, using the ink trail she previously made, rushes towards the red foal, jumps out of the ink, and attempts to strike him down using her Octobrush.